


“Dirty”

by SilverBell2005



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Murder, Violence, hitman - Freeform, idk what else, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBell2005/pseuds/SilverBell2005
Summary: Sometimes being a hero will require you to do horrible things.(More about the story in the first chapter notes.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	“Dirty”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hitman Jones and his crazy no fucks given because I can behavior but I had an idea. I was working on a assignment that talked about necessary sacrifice. Who better to perform such sacrifice then the hero himself. I was listening to Dirty by Grandson and the story came to me. 
> 
> Story Idea: America becomes a Hitman for the sake of protecting the other nations from certain threats that can only be dealt with through violence. He loves/cares for them even if they're mean to him. He sacrifices his innocence, sanity, and happiness for the sake of the others. He's slowly destroying himself with his actions but he thinks it's worth it if the others are safe. He considers himself "Dirty/impure" because of his actions and starts to distance himself from the other as to not "taint" them.
> 
> So America is basically a hero falling into darkness. I want the chapter names to come from the song. The other Nations won't find out about what America does though they will suspect something is up. This story is just him falling from grace. If this story gets enough attention I might write a sequel about the Nations finding out and trying to save America from fully falling into darkness or add it to the book. 
> 
> I would love to explore the nations reactions but I myself am not really sure how it would go down. America has a rather strained relationship with the others. 
> 
> Also could my readers make suggestions on tags that I could use? I'm bad at tagging.

Silence is such a horrible thing really. Anyone who calls it peaceful is just lying to themselves. If anything it's suffocating. With nothing to distract yourself from all the thoughts rolling around in your brain you're forced to deal with things you'd rather not deal with. Sighing aloud he started his walk through the unusually quiet alleyway in search of his prey.

Just like any other nation he has a big book of secrets and many skeletons in his closet. Possibly the most out of them all too. He may come off as idiotic, friendly, energetic, and naive but he's not like that in the slightest, at least not anymore. Now he is an intelligent, cruel, and calculating killer. Before he started filling his book with secrets and stuffing his closet with all the horrors of his current life he was probably the most innocent and naive of his fellow nations. But that innocence was as short lived as his first human friend. 

How could it not be after all the world in which he resides is a very cruel one. It gives off an illusion of peace and safety but that couldn't be farther from the truth. If he remained as such he or those he cared about would have definitely had much shorter lives. There are times where he questions if he made the right decisions in pitiful life. If murder was the only way to deal with his "problems". If his life truly had to be what it had become.

If they were worth losing his innocence over.  
If they were worth his lack of happiness.  
If they were worth the trauma.  
If they were worth the trouble he was given.  
If They were worth or even deserving of his "protection" after what they've put him through. 

Even if his choices were wrong it's not like he could do anything about it now after all he's all ready gone to deep to turn back now. But hey that's just life. Besides he loves them all too much to leave them to deal with their own problems. He'd be damned if so much as a hair was misplaced on one of their heads. Not to mention he's pretty much addicted to the rush of adrenaline every time he finishes a "job".

So addicted it's kinda funny. At first he could barely look his targets in the eyes and shakily pull the trigger of his chosen weapon but now he can do it without so much as blinking. It's sad that such a bright person has become such a cruel monster but at least it's better than him an the others being dead or science experiments. Or at least that's what he tells himself in order to keep what little sanity he has left from leaving him. Sometimes he wonders what he did to deserve such a fate. 

Maybe it's just his Karma. Weather it's for rebelling against England, killing his mother and her people, hurting his precious older brother, killing both his younger brothers, or even leaving those who helped him with his problems alone to deal with theirs. It doesn't matter anymore not like it would make any difference. Sure sucks to be him.

How would the world be if he never started his little massacre. How would it be if he allowed himself to die that day. What would his life be like if he had remained innocent and naive. Who knows certainly not him.

He is Alfred F. Jones personification of the United States of America one of the greatest Hitman's of all time. For someone who is so often called heartless he is one hell of a Lovestruck fool when it comes to the people he cares about. Sometimes he wonders how they would react if they knew of the atrocities he has committed. They're already so distant from him allowing them to know the truth behind his idiotic smile wouldn't do anyone any good. 

Maybe they'd isolate him. Maybe they would hate him. Maybe they would curse him like his targets did. Maybe they'd try and save him. Yeah right as if they care enough to do something like that. It's not like their reaction would matter to him.

Even if they cast him aside, persecuted, cursed, tortured or even killed him he wouldn't care at all. After all he loved them and they were the closest thing he had to a family. He'd already lost one family losing another would be to much. So he will keep them all safe No matter what. 

Finally his walk came to an end. Shaking his head he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the poorly hidden man in the alleyway. He let out a cold and cruel laugh. "You're one hell of an idiot" he said with a hint of amusement. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you? Especially with such a horrible hiding place. Honestly you might've actually had a chance of getting away if you kept running but no, you chose to hide. This is it for you" he said mockingly with a bright twisted smile on his face. 

"Please don't kill me!" The man begged as he trembled in fear," I have a family! I.. I'll give you information on the others! I'll help you on the inside just let me go!" With those words the smile on America's face vanished and was replaced by disgust. Grabbing the man by the collar he pulled him close and spoke," The people you tried to hurt have families but that didn't stop you from trying did it? I can get information on you and your colleagues all on my own. As nice as having a mole sounds I don't work with monsters."

"Monster? You're the monster! You kill people for the sake of people who hate your guts and you enjoy it! You're a filthy disgusting creature that can't even be honest with yourself! Our actions are for the greater good of humanity! Just think if humans had your kinds longevity and healing capabilities! We truly would be the strongest species! I hope you and your kind all die gruesome deaths! You absolute piece of—" *bang*. America laughed as he dropped the man's body now corpse and skipped away with a smile on his face.

His target was right though he is nothing more than a Dirty Monster.

A/N: What do you all think so far? Please comment your thoughts.


End file.
